


Is This Legal?

by UngusTheBungus



Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [18]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Caught, Gen, Illegal Activities, Meet Generic OC Mike, Probably Illegal Anyways, Reader-Insert, Sneaking Around, Trouble, you're in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus
Summary: You sneak around the Aperture offices and get caught. Oopsie Poopsies.
Relationships: Wheatley (Portal) & Reader
Series: SexualSam Dialogue Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955458
Kudos: 7





	Is This Legal?

Sneaking into Aperture after hours wasn’t your typical nightly plan. However, your curiosity got the better of you once again. Basically, all you did was wait until the end of your shift and hide in one of the bathroom stalls. Piece of cake.

Once 5:30 P.M. rolled around, you stepped out of the bathroom for the sole purpose of snooping. Everyone, including your dreadful boss, should be gone by now. You passed by one of the office rooms and noticed that all of the lights were on. Strange, but who would be here still?

“Halt!” You turned around and came face to face with one of the security guards. Great. It’s the guard who hates your guts.

“Hey, Mike. How’s it going?” You tried to ask with a friendly tone. Unfortunately, it didn’t work and Mike seemed to be more annoyed than before.

He placed his palm in front of him while tucking his other arm under the extended one. “Hand me your ID.” With a sigh, you dropped your ID into his rough palm. He read your name aloud, his harsh tone making you jump.

“There should be only one person working tonight and it’s definitely not you.” He handed you back your ID, but then used his arms to block your only escape path. “Care to explain why you’re still here?”

You nervously tucked a stray hair behind your ear. “Well...ummm…” A hand grabbed onto your shoulder from behind, causing you to jump.

“___, what’s all this about?” You heard the familiar voice of Wheatley, one of your coworkers. Finally, one person who you at least feel neutral towards. As if Wheatley’s voice was the trigger, a thought popped into your head.

“Wheatley needed help with his paperwork.” You said, looking behind you to give Wheatley a look, one that says to keep his mouth shut. He must have gotten the memo, because his lips never once parted. “Our boss gave him a lot of work and it would have been impossible for him to finish it before dawn. That’s a bit excessive for one tiny screwup, don’tcha think?”

Mike’s only response was a hmph before walking to presumably the security room. You breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Wheatley. He looked a bit confused as well as annoyed.

“Why on earth did you lie to Mike? And why are you here to begin with?!” His voice became louder with the second question. You hushed him, rotating your head around to make sure Mike didn’t hear.

“Dude, Mike’s still nearby. Stop shouting.” You warned. You still didn’t think Wheatley was going to calm down given his high-strung nature. Instead of walking to his office and risking a run-in with Mike again, you shoved Wheatley into the nearest office.

When you turned on the light, you swore you felt your heart stop for a split second. You were now in her office. You know, the boss that never praised you for your hard work or even staying up late to complete someone else’s unfinished work. She would just scoff and say “Finally, it’s done.” Then, the next day she would slap another stack of papers for you to file while giving you other documents to scan.

“Do you realize what you’ve done? We’re in her lair now!” Wheatley gulped and almost knocked over a chair. “She’s going to kill us. Oh god. Oh god.”

“Calm down and don’t touch anything.” You immediately broke your rule when you saw her laptop perfectly placed on her black desk. “She actually left her computer?! What are the chances?” You were now determined to get back at your overbearing boss. With a pop, you opened her laptop and was greeted with a login page.

“I thought you told me NOT to touch anything! So what’re you doing now?” He was peeking over your shoulder now, looking very interested. You ignored him and tried to think of a password.

Think. What is the one thing that your boss adores or even just likes? You thought back to all of those boring meetings. Cave Johnson. Without thinking, you typed his name in all lowercase. Immediately, a page welcoming your boss appeared.

“You actually got in? Well done, luv.” Once again, you refrained from saying anything and waited until her desktop loaded. Her background was a simple black background with the words Aperture Laboratories printed across the screen. However, what you didn’t expect was a page still open.

Being the nosy person you are, you clicked on it. It was an important email to one of her higher ups, something about how to make the workplace more efficient. Rolling your eyes, you finally looked over your shoulder.

Wheatley was shaking as if something upset him. “They want to sack me?! After all the hard work I’ve done?” As he muttered more about the email, you turned back to the screen to see what he meant.

In the middle of the email, she mentioned firing an employee who keeps falling behind and disappointing her. It was most likely Wheatley. He was staying behind lately doing paperwork and sometimes still didn’t finish it on time. To be fair, she did seem to give him many more tasks than she gave to you. Poor guy.

You felt like he didn’t deserve this. He was as hardworking as you were, but your boss decided to pick on him for whatever reason. Time for payback.

With the mouse, you highlighted the entire body paragraph and deleted it. Only the greeting, complimentary close, and her signature remained. Now for your message.

As you were typing, you finally heard Wheatley stop muttering to himself. When you were done, you clicked the send button and smirked at Wheatley. He noticed your smug grin and glanced at the computer screen.

“Dear Mr. ______,

Go fuck yourself.

Sincerely,

GLaDOS”

“Oh no. Oh noo oh nooo.” Wheatley whined. “You shouldn’t have done that. She’ll have our heads by morning and I still need to work on those bloody papers and…” You pressed a finger to his lips.

“Wheatley, relax. If anything, she’ll be the one in trouble. It does have her signature.” You smiled reassuringly.

“Is this legal?” He asked as you closed the top of the laptop.

You tilted your head a little. “What? Impersonating your boss? Probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> Starting to separate some of my works and put them into a series based on a Tumblr post. I don't want to intentionally trigger people, so that's why


End file.
